gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GNX-U02X Masurao
Masurao first appears at the end of episode 14 of season 2. It is a new unit built by Billy Katagiri for his friend, ''Mr. Bushido''. The unit itself is equipped with beam sabers styled as a katana and wakizashi pair, similar to the ones used in the Ahead Sakigake. The unit's design is based on the Overflags and combines them with the ESF's GN-Technology. Billy installed a Trans-AM-like system onto the Masurao based on notes found in Professor Ralph Eifman's room. Even with this new suit Mr. Bushido is still not able to defeat Setsuna due to 0-Raiser stabilizing 00's Twin Drive System and extending 00's Trans-Am time limit. It's delivered from the Japanese word '益荒男', which means a strong man or a brave man. Combat Characteristics The Masurao is a custom mobile suit built for high speed melee combat. The primary weapons of the Masurao is a pair of custom beam sabers styled after the sword set used by samurai. The first is the GN large beam saber which is slightly larger than a standard beam saber, stylized after the Japanese katana. The second is a normal GN beam saber, the equivalent to the Japanese wakizashi. The Masurao is also the first mobile suit to be equipped with the pseudo Trans-Am system. Armaments 30mm GN Vulcan Gun 30mm beam cannons mounted in the head. Low offensive power, only used to restrict enemy movement, shoot down missiles, and lay up a wall of suppressive fire due to its rapid fire capability. GN Beam Saber Backup armament mounted on the left hip. Small and has low operation time, but the power rivals that of the normal beam saber. The blade is styled after a wakizashi, the traditional backup weapon of a samurai. GN Large Beam Saber Primary melee armament. Held with two hands. Due to its extra output, the input is also correspondingly higher. The blade is styled after a samurai's katana. System Features Pseudo Trans-Am System Masurao is equipped with a experimental reverse-engineered Trans-Am System. Similar to the true GN Drives, the GN T Drive super accelerate particle generation to saturate the MS frame and allow Masurao operate three times its normal specs. The Pseudo Trans-Am System does have a large weakness which is that the Drive is destroyed after using Trans-Am,where the suit will then be forced to rely on remaining Condenser supply for limited operation until the particles run out. History Development The Federation had trouble defeating 00 Gundam because of it's combat abilities and it wasn't long until the A-Laws attempted to mimic their technology. Billy knew there was a likely chance Graham Aker/''Mr. Bushido'' might come to claim such a mobile suit and designed the armor themed after Japanese samurai armor early on. After Graham asked for the prototype MS with great speed and a strong sword, Billy tuned the prototype for high speed melee combat. The finished product retains the samurai styling of his custom Ahead, but also has some stylistic resemblance to the Union Flag series. Its backpack also bears a distinct resemblance to the Union's crest. It is armed with two beam sabers similar to the one used in the Ahead Sakigake. Trans-Am System An addition, Billy has installed a TRANS-AM-like system onto the Masurao based on notes on the GN Drive found in Professor Ralph Eifman's room, which, like the TRANS-AM systems installed on the Gundams, makes the unit's color scheme go red and the unit's beam blades also increase in length as well. The "TRANS-AM" of the Masurao has a shorter time limit due to it being used with GN Tau Drives. Furthermore, the Tau Drives are seriously damaged in the process of Trans-Am rendering them inoperable. As a result, it has to stop TRANS-AM before all of the stored GN particles are consumed; failure to do so will force the unit to shut down. While TRANS-AM is activated, the unit can apparently fight on par with the 00 Raiser. Also, because the Masurao lacks the advanced inertial dampeners of the Gundams, the extreme g-forces produced by the TRANS-AM pose a serious health risk to Mr. Bushido. It was stated by Billy during a conversation with Mr. Bushido in episode 18 that he has made some improvements in the Masurao's TRANS-AM, although to what extent is remains to be seen. External Links *Masurao on Wikipedia